Many electric drive systems employ multiple inverters that power multiple electric motors while sharing a common DC link power source. Typically, these electric drive systems are designed so that the natural resonant frequency of each inverter is the same so that any given inverter does not excite a resonance in any of the other inverters. While this is a convenient design because the inverters are essentially uncoupled, it can significantly impact system costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide multiple inverter systems that do not consider neighboring inverter operation and/or resonant frequencies, and that can be more cost-effective. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods for enabling two or more inverters in a multiple inverter system to operate at different frequencies. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.